A serpente e o leão
by A little Writer
Summary: Dois predadores. Inimigos declarados. Mas também mais do que isso.


**Who is the man I see****?**

**Where I'm supposed to be?**

**I lost my heart, I buried it too deep**

**Under the iron sea**

_(Quem é o homem que eu vejo?_

_Onde eu deveria estar?_

_Eu perdi meu coração, eu o enterrei tão fundo_

_Sob o mar de ferro)_

Ela o odiava mais do que qualquer coisa. Sempre que se encontravam, se olhavam torto e ela podia ouvir ele resmungar alguma coisa a seu respeito. Era fácil saber, já que sempre era chamada de "sangue-ruim" por ele. Uma cobra asquerosa, que não sabia seu lugar. Mesmo o odiando com todas as forças que podia, porém, tinha a impressão de que algo mais forte os ligava.

Ele parecia diferente a cada dia. Parecia melhor. Talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto parecia, talvez fosse só uma imagem idiota que ele havia criado para afastar as pessoas. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Ainda era o mesmo imbecil de sempre. E era assim que continuaria, mesmo que, por alguma razão desconhecida e absurda, despertasse nela a curiosidade de saber mais sobre sua pessoa.

Um coração levemente acelerado pelos encontros desagradáveis nos corredores. Uma felicidade discreta e suprimida ao ver a caligrafia dele em um pergaminho amarrotado sobre sua mesa, provavelmente com insultos e mal-dizeres. Uma estranha vontade de tocar em seu cabelo, sentir seu calor, monopolizar seu sorriso…

**Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball**

**Save us all, tell me life is beautiful**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

_(Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal_

_Salve todos nós, diga-me que a vida é linda_

_Espelho, espelho na janela)_

Era aula de Oclumência. A professora estranha tinha dito que usariam uma bola de cristal daquela vez, tentando prever alguma coisa. Inicialmente acho que seria algo ridículo, mas talvez… Uma imagem se formou no objeto espelhado, atraindo seus olhos castanhos. Um garoto sentado sob uma árvore em um dia visivelmente quente e abafado. Alguns livros abertos e uma jovem o ajudando a estudar.

Ela se aproximou mais, tentando ver com mais clareza. Era uma cena bonita, romântica, agradável… Ou nem tanto. Era como olhar em um espelho quebrado. Quem ajudava o sonserino sob a árvore era ela. Seu cabelo encaracolado inconfundível, seus olhos castanhos sempre atentos, seu jeito de ensinar alguma coisa aos outros (ou ao menos tentar fazê-lo). Uma cena definitivamente impossível.

Deixou o objeto de lado, suspirando. Seu olhar foi parar na janela mais próxima, se focando em algo aleatório. Ela nem ao menos prestava atenção nas imagens, por isso não ligava que seus olhos acompanhavam todos os movimentos do sonserino do lado de fora do castelo. Não tinha idéia do que ele estava fazendo, se alguém tinha reparado, se eles eram de casas inimigas. Apenas continuava a observar.

**Lines ever more unclear**

**I'm not sure I'm even here**

**The more I look the more I think that I'm**

**Starting to disappear**

_(Linhas cada vez menos claras_

_Eu não estou certo de que eu estou mesmo aqui_

_Quanto mais eu olho mais eu penso que eu estou_

_Começando a desaparecer)_

Quando estava voltando para o Salão Comunal, se encontrou com ele no corredor. Estavam sozinhos, exceto por alguns livros que ela carregava. E fazia questão de tratá-los como "testemunhas" de qualquer coisa. Ele não ligou, apenas a olhou de cima a baixo e continuou em seu caminho. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar por alguns segundos e logo fez o mesmo.

Não reparou quando ele se virou na mesma hora que ela, na mesma direção. Enquanto a morena se afastava, os olhos azuis do loiro a mediam da cabeça aos pés, analisando seus movimentos, suas curvas, seus passos leves, seu jeito firme de carregar os livros. Como podia? Ela era uma grifinória. Pior do que isso, era uma sangue-ruim. Um sangue-puro como ele não deveria pensar tanto em alguém tão… Inferior.

Era uma divisão tão tênue. O ódio, o amor. A repulsa, a atração. Sonserinos e grifinórios. Eram inimigos declarados. Não havia o menor sentido no que pensavam um sobre o outro, no que desejavam, no que sentiam. Como coisas tão opostas podiam mudar tão rápido sem que eles percebessem?

**Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball**

**Save us all, tell me life is beautiful**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Oh, crystal ball, hear my song**

**I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong**

**So put me where I belong**

_(Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal_

_Salve todos nós, diga-me que a vida é linda_

_Espelho, espelho na janela_

_Oh, bola de cristal, ouça minha música_

_Eu estou desaparecendo, tudo que sei está errado_

_Então me ponha aonde eu pertenço)_

Hermione estava em sua cama no dormitório, rabiscando alguma coisa em um pergaminho pequeno. Sua letra estava pequena, mas legível. Pelo formato do texto, ou era um poema ou a letra de uma canção inventada na hora. O tema era clichê. Quantos já não haviam falado de amor? Das suas dificuldades, de suas alegrias, de suas tristezas. Mas a questão não era essa. Quantos tinham se apaixonado pelo inimigo e perceberam só depois de muito sofrer?

Talvez a questão principal também não fosse essa… O que havia nele que a atraía tanto? O que despertava sua curiosidade de forma tão intensa a ponto de fazê-la esquecer todo seu ódio? Qual era a razão de não ligar mais para o que ele falava, como se algo a mostrasse que era tudo da boca para fora? Aquele definitivamente era um poço fundo demais para ela escapar… Estava mais atraía do que julgava possível pelo sonserino.

Largou tudo sobre a cama e se levantou. Estavam todas dormindo, ninguém notaria sua ausência. Em silêncio, tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém, ela se retirou. Vestia o uniforme ainda, não tivera vontade de trocar pelo pijama. Se não conseguia dormir, de que adiantava? Queria mesmo andar pelos jardins do castelo, sentir a brisa gélida e apreciar a lua.

**I don't know where I am**

**And I don't really care**

**I look myself in the eye**

**There's no one there**

**I fall upon the earth**

**I call upon the air**

**But all I get is the same old vacant stare**

_(Eu não sei onde eu estou_

_E eu não me importo realmente_

_Eu me olho nos olhos_

_Não há ninguém lá_

_Eu caio sobre a terra  
Apelo ao ar  
Mas tudo que eu vejo é o mesmo velho olhar vago)_

Estava frio, mas não tanto quanto ele acreditava. Nos últimos dias, tinha sofrido de uma insônia muito forte. Não era culpa sua, já que não mandava em seus sentimentos. A culpa era toda dela, por ser daquele jeito metido, mas terrivelmente curioso. O crime era dele, claro, por querer se aproximar do inimigo como se não tivesse conseqüências ruins.

Olhou para o céu estrelado sobre sua cabeça. A noite estava agradável, bastante tranqüila. Não havia ninguém lá para observá-lo, para cobrar o que fosse. Era um raro momento de liberdade. Sem pressão, sem pensamentos confusos, sem morenas arrogantes apreciando a mesma lua que ele… Draco se assustou. Não era possível que fosse a aluna tão dedicada e tão presa às regras naquele jardim, a poucos passos dele, olhando a lua com um ar perdido.

**Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball**

**Save us all, tell me life is beautiful**

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Oh, crystal ball, hear my song**

**I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong**

**So put me where I belong**

_(Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal_

_Salve todos nós, diga-me que a vida é linda_

_Espelho, espelho na janela_

_Oh, bola de cristal, ouça minha música_

_Eu estou desaparecendo, tudo que sei está errado_

_Então me ponha aonde eu pertenço)_

Sem perceber, Draco se aproximou. A luz da lua deixava Hermione com uma aparência tão mística, tão… Atraente. Os gestos eram inconscientes, ele apenas assistia. Sua mão se erguendo na direção do rosto da morena, tocando delicadamente sua pele. O braço recuando quando ela se virou assustada. O toque em seu rosto depois de alguns poucos segundos de ação nenhuma.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Os dois no mesmo lugar, provavelmente sentindo a mesma coisa um pelo outro. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas deixou que ele prosseguisse. Sentiu a mão quente do loiro tocar sua bochecha gelada, as respirações se misturarem, o susto e a vertigem crescendo de forma absurda.

Não demorou muito para que os dois fechassem os olhos, deixando o instinto servir de guia. A primeira sensação foi de que era estranho um sonserino e uma grifinória juntos, especialmente se os lábios dele pressionavam os dela, se o mundo para eles tinha desaparecido. O momento mágico do primeiro beijo… A prova mais concreta do que queriam saber…

Aquilo era o que mais temiam, mas também o que mais desejavam. O sentimento era profundo e recíproco. Ninguém precisava saber, bastava que continuassem com esses pequenos encontros do destino. A lua cheia parecia de cristal, o corpo estava leve, a sensação de que aquele era o lugar certo… Definitivamente, aquilo era amor.


End file.
